Previous print systems were configured to print by combining a limited number of colorants to form a variety of colors. Such print systems were classically configured with four process colorants. However, this limited the total number of colors such print systems were capable of rendering.
As a result, certain newer print systems are capable of adding a fifth process colorant for printing. The available colorants for the fifth housing might be, for example, Orange, Green, Clear, and Blue. Other print systems may be capable of adding a fifth or sixth colorant for printing. In such print system, the available colorants for the fifth and sixth housings could be, for example, Gold, Silver, White, and Clear.
In some cases, the advantage of adding additional colorants to the additional housings is limited because a print shop is required to readjust the housing configuration each time a new call for a certain job is made. This is both time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that triages jobs submitted to a print shop to determine the required additional colorants allowing print shops' print engines to be setup with the additional colorants.